When She Smiles
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: It seems that every time Hermione is upset the twins are beside her to cheer her up- Whether she wants them there or not. Fred/Hermione/George Friendship.


This is a one shot about Fred, George, and Hermione. The trio that never was. I have been in a one shot mood lately. I'm pretty proud of this so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all familiar characters, places and plot that you find.

* * *

><p><em>"It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."<em>

It was no surprise to Hermione that she wasn't the most popular, friend filled person in the school, but that didn't mean that she wanted to hear other people discuss it in front of her.

She pushed past the rude boy and tried to keep the tears in her eyes. Hermione Granger did not like crying, and she was very good at keeping it inside of her; but she had finally reached a point of teasing that pushed her over the edge.

She was so intent on keeping the tears at bay that she didn't realize there were two sets of footprints trailing behind her.

The eleven year old ran into the girls lavatory and let all of her feelings out. She had hoped that Hogwarts would be different than her old grammar school; that people who were different like her would _like _her.

She slid down the wall that she was leaning against and put her head in her hands mumbling, "Maybe I _am_ an insufferable know-it-all."

"We promise you're not. Our brother is just an insufferable git." A voice said.

Hermione jumped up at the sound of the _male_ voice inside of the _girls_ bathroom.

"What are you two doing in here?" She squeaked at the pair of identical twins. They were the mischief making Weasley's.

They grinned identical grins and one of them said "Well, we saw you crying after our brother said something-"

"That was probably stupid-" the other twin added.

"And we decided to fix the damage," He smiled kindly at her, "My name is George, by the way."

The other twin stepped towards her and said "And I'm Fred, the funnier, more attractive one."

She looked between the two of them and actually laughed out loud. They were so similar she assumed that their own mother couldn't even tell them apart.

George stepped on Fred's foot and elbowed him in the stomach. Fred just smirked at him.

She wiped the remaining tears off of her face and held out her hand, then remembered that there were two of them, and held the other one out as well.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

They each grabbed one of her hands and shook.

Despite the fact that they were probably the biggest rule breakers in the school, Hermione liked them and hoped that this moment was the start of what was sure to be an _interesting_ friendship.

"Would you like us to prank Ron in revenge for you?" One of them, Hermione guessed was Fred, asked.

"No! I don't want you to do anything that will get you into trouble. I just don't want him to make fun of me anymore."

"We'll prank him anyway." They said together.

The two boys then turned around to leave, to surely go plan some prank for their brother.

"Bye Hermione!"

"We'll save you a seat at dinner!"

Hermione turned back to the mirror and was slightly surprised to see the big smile on her face. To think that five minutes ago she would have been sitting alone at dinner. She looked down at the watch on her hand and realized that dinner had already started.

She turned around and was suddenly happy the twins had gone to dinner without her.

They were lucky enough to miss the giant troll standing in front of her right now.

OOO

_"...Filthy Little MudBlood._"

Even Hermione, the muggle born she was, knew what this awful term meant.

She had hoped for the past year that her blood status wouldn't affect her learning- and it certainly hadn't, but she never expected to be called derogatory names for it. Even in the Wizarding World there were people who looked down on her and that was something she had never expected to happen.

She tried to keep the tears inside of her. She would _not_ cry in front of _Malfoy_.

Ron had yelled in indignation and pulled out his wand and Hermione knew something bad was going to happen. In the off chance his wand actually worked he would most certainly get in trouble for using magic on a student, and if it wasn't working, which was most likely, he would only end up hurting himself.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron said angrily.

But Draco didn't eat any slugs at all. Instead he got a mouthful of Fred Weasley's fist.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she saw Malfoy drop to the ground from the impact of the hit. The witch had forgotten the entire Quidditch team was standing behind her.

As the Slytherin's stepped menacingly towards Fred, George stepped forward with his wand in his hand. He pointed it at Draco with a smirk on his face; The blonde boy was then subjected to the Bat Bogey Hex.

The twins grabbed Hermione by each arm and practically dragged her away from the scene.

"You're ten times the person Malfoy is-" George started angrily.

"His 'pure' blood can kiss my-"

"We can go back and rough him up some more-"

"If you'd like?"

This banter went on for another five minutes that brought the trio all the way to the lake. Hermione was so amused by her friends that she forgot how badly it was she wanted to cry.

OOO

Hermione's head hit the table with such a force it made the twins beside her wince. They had forced the girl to come down with them after she had locked herself in her room. Ron and Harry had been quite upset with her.

"Excuse me for trying to save their lives!" She mumbled into the table.

The red heads looked at each other nervously. They had both silently agreed that Hermione _shouldn't _have turned in the Firebolt, but they were going to keep that to themselves. She seemed miserable enough with Harry and their git of a brother mad at her.

"Twinkle?" Fred called out to one of the house elves.

A tiny creature ran up to them with pastries and butterbeer.

"Thank you." Fred said absentmindedly.

Her big eyes looked at him in happiness at the gratitude she had been given. With a worried glance at the brunette, she bowed and scurried away.

"Hermione. We have food." Fred waved it in front of her head.

When she made no attempt to move George gently shook her shoulder.

"Come on, 'Mione," he said pleadingly, "You didn't come to dinner today. You _need _to eat."

"Or you'll die or something."

George rolled his eyes at his brother before he tried pushing her over. It was then that he realized her tear stained eyes were closed and that she was, in fact, sleeping.

"Merlin! It seems like all she's been is tired this year." He said.

Fred caught sight of the golden chain dangling off her neck and his eyes widened in shock.

"Here we are shooting for 3 O.W.L.'s and she goes off and takes more classes than is humanly possible. Literally!" Fred said in shock and mild awe.

Geroge shook his head before standing up and picking the sleeping girl up with him.

OOO

He ruined _everything_. For once in her life, Hermione felt like a _girl_. She felt like the envy of the school, and she felt that Viktor Krum might have actually liked her, but Ron Weasley ruined everything for her. As usual.

The brunette sunk to the floor and ripped out a couple of the clips holding her hair together.

"'Mione?" A voice asked, surprised.

"What are you doing out here?"

She turned away from her best friends. She didn't want them to see her miserable like she was now. They had already seen her cry enough in her life.

"Go away," she mumbled.

Fred and George looked at each other worriedly. Hermione had never not let them take care of her and it would be against their nature to just leave the witch crying.

With a nod to each other the two boys walked up to their friend and grabbed each of her arms.

"You are going to have a good time tonight-"

"If we have to force you too."

"You look too pretty tonight to let it go to waste."

"And we need someone pretty to match our devilish good looks."

A hysterical giggle burst out of Hermione and she steadied herself on the boys.

"Ron is a complete arse." she said angrily, wiping the streaks off of her face.

"We know that," they said together.

The trio was walking into the Great Hall again. Hermione frowned when she saw that Viktor wasn't even there anymore.

Fred stopped walking and snorted with laughter at the sight in front of them.

Neville Longbottom was twirling their little sister around, grinning like he had won a thousand Galleons.

"Oi!" George yelled in a threatening tone.

Neville looked up, worry clouding his eyes.

Ginny glared at her older brothers and Fred smirked at her.

"You best take care of our little Ginny. We'll be watching."

Nevilles eyes widened and the twins guffawed with laughter, pulling Hermione, who was shaking her head.

"You two are awful."

"That's why you love us!" They yelled happily.

For the remainder of the ball Hermione danced with two of her best friends. During the first slow dance Fred had pushed George away and started waltzing with the fourth year.

"You're so lucky, 'Mione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, filled with mischief.

"Why is that?"

"You got a free dance with the most handsome bloke here." He winked down at her.

George stole her away from his twin and said "You've got it wrong, Freddie. _You_ got to dance with the prettiest witch at this ball."

Hermione laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She felt like the envy of the school, dancing with the Weasley twins.

OOO

Laying in the dingy bed of number 12 Grimauld Place, thinking about Harry's upcoming trial, Voldemort and the death of Cedric, it hit her.

_We're in the middle of a war_.

Her parents popped into her mind and how quickly she had to leave them. The Weasley's had flooed to her house a week after the summer started and asked her to join them, for her own protection. There were magical wards guarding her parents, but she missed them dearly and worried about them.

She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the wetness on her pillow.

It was too much. No fifteen year old should have to deal with this, Harry was to _pure_.

With a groan she sat up and thought of a source of comfort. Glancing at Ginny she counted her out. The second she woke her up she would just fall back asleep. Ron was the same and so that left her only one option. And really, it was the only option she was ever really considering.

She put her night robe on with some slippers and quietly sneaked out of the bedroom. Walking up the rickey steps, she winced at the awful House Elf heads. It was disgusting.

_It's no wonder Sirius moved out of here_, She thought to herself bitterly.

The brunette reached the third door on the right and was not surprised to see wandlight peaking through the crack of the door.

Before knocking on it, she wiped any straggling tears from her eyes so as not to look weak in front of her friends. Not that they would think she was if she was crying.

The lights went out quickly and she could hear rapid footsteps before the door opened.

Fred answered the door, wiping his eyes and yawning. Hermione smirked at his attempt at looking as if he just got out of bed.

"'Mione?" He asked, his eyes widening.

George popped out of bed and turned his light on.

"We thought you were our mum," he said while Fred let the girl in, "She's been checking on us a lot."

"Hoping that we aren't doing anything stupid, like work on products."

"But you're products are genius!" she exclaimed.

As she sank down next to George on the floor, his face got a worried look.

"Were you crying?"

Hermione knew that they would know she was lying but she said "No! Of course not. I just wanted to visit you two."

They looked at her with crossed arms and all knowing faces.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

She scowled and picked up the nearest invention on the floor.

"What's this?" She asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

George grinned happily as he took the small trinket out of her hand.

"Make-Up."

"Is there something you would like to to tell me?" she arched a playful eyebrow, "I didn't know you were that kind of guy."

Fred guffawed and George stuck his tongue out at her.

"No, it looks like normal make-up when you _girls_ put it on, but as the day goes on, the blush changes to different abstract colors."

"It will be great to give to wrench's like Parkinson and Greengrass."

Hermione beamed at them and was amazed at their brilliance.

An hour passed with the three laughing, talking, and more laughing. The twins told their younger friend about the money Harry had given them, something they hadn't told anyone else. They planned to invest in their shop with it.

An involuntary yawn captured Hermione and she took that as a sign to go back to her own room.

"I'll see you tomorow, boys." she said, stretching herself up.

George grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you just sleep in here?"

She looked down at him and said "Where?"

"You can sleep..." he looked around, "In my bed."

Fred fell on his side he was laughing so hard. George kicked him in the side and said "Not like that, you git! I'll sleep on the floor."

Fred sat back up and said "Yeah, Hermione. It'll be like a sleepover you girls have!"

Hermione shook her head at the two of them but obliged to the "Sleepover". She really didn't want to be alone in the room. Sure she had Ginny, but she was as good as dead when she was sleeping.

George grabbed one of the blankets and pillows off Fred's bed, who glowered at him, and made a makeshift bed on the ground for himself.

Hermione snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes. She was warm and felt safe.

"Is this the part where we tell each other our deepest darkest secrets?"

"Shut up, Fred," Hermione said, "I already know you fancy Angelina Johnson."

Fred sputtered but then said "Well, she'll come around eventually. No one can resist me."

The fifth year rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Despite the warmth she felt in here, the worries she had earlier began wrapping around her mind.

The sound of Fred's snoring made her jump. She turned over toward the twin sleeping beneath her.

"George?" She asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Are you scared?"

The innocence in her voice made Geroge wake up.

"Of what?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Everything. This war we're in. People are going to die." Hermione said in a young voice.

Geroge closed his eyes. He and Fred had always tried to keep people in this house lively. Try to find some light in this war that was coming up quickly. So he never really gave any real thought as to whatt could happen.

"Of course I am."

Hermione didn't know how this made her felt. She assumed the twins would have no fears in the world.

The red head could sense her anxiety. He reached up and squeezed her hand. Hermione clutched at it before falling asleep.

OOO

The white tomb gleamed brightly in the early morning sun.

Hermione looked at the boy's face right next to her. There was a single tear rolling down his face from his striking green eyes.

She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder for comfort. His shirt was getting wet from her tears, but she doubted that really mattered right now.

The death of Albus Dumbledore was surely going to change everything.

The ceremony ended and Harry quickly got up and started looking around.

Hermione followed his line of vision and found Ginny staring back at the messy haired boy.

As he walked away Ron turned toward the brunette.

"Do you reckon he'll be okay?" He asked worriedly.

She looked at Harry, her brother of sorts, and nodded firmly.

"Everythings going to change now, isn't it?" He asked with a said smile.

"Absolutely." She smiled back.

He shook his head before giving her a hug and walking away.

Hermione felt two arms wrap around her shoulder. She didn't need to look to see who it was.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Fred asked, inclining towards Harry and his little sister.

She had an awful feeling that he was breaking things with her.

Hearing no response from Hermione, the twins assumed what was happening.

"If her heart is broken-"

"We'll have to kick Harry's arse. 'Chosen One' or not."

Hermione leaned her head on the twin to the right of her. George, she believed. He tightened his grip on her and Fred settled for holding her hand.

"Don't worry. I think he's just doing it for her protection."

They watched the duo talking for a few more seconds before Fred changed the subject.

"You'll be coming to the wedding, I assume?" He asked with a grin.

Hermione's lips turned up. Her twins would be the only people to make her smile at a funeral.

"Of course."

"Well then I'll be your date," George said, spinning her around.

"Oi! I was going to take her!" Fred said cheekily.

Hermione let out a small laugh and grabbed Fred back into a hug with George.

"I'll be both of your dates. Merlin knows you won't find any yourself," she laughed.

"I resent that."

"But you'll be more of mine, right?"

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

She got out of the hug she was having with her best friends and looked at Ron.

He grabbed her arm and led her toward Harry. He was standing alone by the lake, with his hands in his pockets.

"Here we go." Hermione said.

This is where it would all change.

OOO

She was filled with a pain she had never felt before in her life. It consumed her entire body much like the fiend fire consumed the Room of Requirement.

Her best friend was lying pale on the ground. Broken, as if even touching him would cause him to shatter.

As if it would matter.

Mrs. Weasley clutched her son's body, hysterical sobs making there way out. Mr. Weasley clutched his wife's shoulders; a steady stream of tears coming down his sorrowful face. Ginny was being held by Bill tightly. Bill just looked into air. There was nothing in his eyes at all. He looked like a blank page. Ron was sitting at a table with his head in his hands; rocking himself.

Charlie and George were the only ones who didn't know yet. They were the farthest out in the castle and would be here in a moment.

Hermione felt as is she owed it to George to tell him before he saw it. Saw _him._

She tried to wipe enough tears so she could actually see ahead of her. It was useless but she still began walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. She stumbled a lot, but she made it.

She could see two red heads walking towards the door, leading a group of students who fought. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly.

George caught sight of her and ran up to her. He hugged her tightly and was relieved to know she was safe.

When he let her go he saw the look on her face.

Charlie and the others caught up to them and they all saw the sobs racking her body.

"What is it?" George asked in shock.

Charlie peeked over Hermione's shoulder into the Great Hall. His eyes widened in horror when he caught sight of his family. He ran into the hall and George looked at Hermione.

"_Who_ is it?" He asked in a scared voice.

A long pause followed the question. Hermione didn't know _how _to tell him this when she couldn't even accept the fact that it was true.

"Fred." she whispered so softly that George had lean down to hear.

George's face fell in an instant. His eye's took on a dead look. He gently pushed his friend aside and walked limply through the Great Hall towards his family.

Hermione followed after him just as slowly. Maybe when she returned Fred would be alive. Maybe he was just hit with a curse that made him _look_ like he was dead.

George eventually reached his family. They were all looking at him worriedly. George's knees turned weak at the sight of his twin. He fell to the ground and an anguished howl tore out of him.

"Fred!" he cried.

Mrs. Weasley let go of her son to give George the time he needed.

Hermione bent down next to George and held him while he clutched Fred's body. His body shook as he called out his brother's name over and over again.

She reached down momentarily to caress Fred's face. She closed his cerulean eyes and said "I love you, Freddie. Watch over us for the rest of this battle."

George turned towards Hermione and the young girl didn't know what to do. George wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her. All she could do was clutch him just as tightly and cry with him.

It was finally time for _her_ to comfort _him_.

OOO

A whistle blew loudly and the trains wheels started to turn rapidly.

"Fred! Don't get into _too _much mischief this year!" Hermione yelled at the young boy waving out of the train window.

"James, do you still have the map?" George called out to his nephew with a grin.

James waved it out the window merrily and Ginny slapped her brother upside the head.

"Don't encourage them."

George winked at Harry behind their wives back's.

Hermione leaned her head on her husbands shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I hope he's okay." She said.

George snorted and said "'Mione, he's _our_ kid. He's going to be the brightest kid in the year. He'll have your smarts and my imagination. Really, we've just created a monster.

Hermione laughed and found that the prickling in her eyes had stopped.

Sure she was a nervous wreck about her oldest kid going to Hogwarts, but those were some of the best years of her life. It was time for him to have some fun.

As the train disappeared behind a corner she gave a quick peck to George and looked up momentarily.

She thought of Fred, not her son, but her brother. It was times like this when she missed him the most. When her Fred did something to remind his parents of the other Fred.

_If he causes half as much mischief as the twins did, I'm in for a world of hurt._ Hermione thought to herself.

But at the end of the day, all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Like it? 'Meh' it? Review! (And check out my other fics!)<strong>


End file.
